The present invention relates to network and computer security, and more particularly to network and computer security exploitation through phishing.
Today, one of the biggest corporate security problem is phishing emails. Security minded people can detect and distinguish phishing and legitimate emails. But regular employees and people who their job is not anyway related to security are unable to readily detect phishing emails. Consequently, the individuals reply to phishing emails and expose the network and computers to exploitation, causing many problems for individuals, companies and corporations.
Teaching employees about security and phishing and training them is never enough. Statistics show that still employees fall for a bit more advanced phishing emails.
As can be seen, there is a need for an application or a plugin that uses sophisticated analysis engine and algorithms and detects many abnormalities associated with phishing in emails and will warn user accordingly.